Containment
by UglyTurnip
Summary: One-shot prequel to Outlast focusing on Chris Walker and the beginning of his "mission". Rated M to be safe. Written as if Walker was talking to himself. Made for One-shot October!


It has been dark for what seems like forever. You can't see anything, Chris, nor can you do anything. You're trapped in a small room, chains wrapped around your legs. The walls are soundproof, and the darkness all-consuming, yet it's obvious that something is amiss.

Then, a knock. You turn to the door. You can't make out the face, but you can tell they are trying to free you. The figure is fiddling with the knob, trying to open it. Finally, a second figure appears, and pulls out what appears to be a key. You hear a click, and the door opens. You step out, the chains clinking with every move. Outside of your small cell, there is some light in the block, enough to see the patients that freed you. One is scarred, his face mutilated and changed beyond any sort of normalcy. He looks frightened. There's a feeling in your gut, Chris. Could it be pity? Maybe. The other is bald, calm, his face still resembling a normal human's. He gives you a friendly smile.

You have to ask. "Has there been a breach in protocol, soldier?"

The calm man's smile grows bigger. "It's not a breach of protocol, my son. It's God. The Walrider! The Gospel of Sand is true! We are witnessing His second coming. I am Father Martin, a humble servant to our Lord," he then gestured to the nervous patient standing next to him. "This is James. He's struggling to find answers. It's a good thing he came to me when this happened," he looks you over. "I think I've seen you before. What's your name, my son?"

You huff "Chris Walker, US Marine."

He retains his smile. "Why don't you come with me, Chris? The chapel is open to all who submit themselves to God."

You shake your head. You're not sure who runs this universe, but it isn't the Walrider. "No, thank you."

Father Martin's smile drops slightly, but he does not become angry. "It's OK, my son. I shall give you time to think it through," he then nods to the nervous wreck next to him. "Let's go, Jimmy. We got souls to save."

You take a moment to let it all sink in. The Walrider is loose. Black sector threat. We have to contain it. It's a breach in protocol. What if it enters the town? No, Chris, you won't let that happen. You will contain it. It is your duty.

What did that scientist say? Something about the Walrider targeting patients who had witnessed unspeakable horror. . . That's everyone in this goddamn asylum. Looks like you have your work cut out for you, Chris.

If the Walrider finds a host, surely it will break free. What was Murkoff thinking? They have gone too far. Now you have to clean up the mess they've made, Chris. The Walrider must not find a new host. You must risk your life to save the world, Chris.

Black. Black and red. That's all this place is: Darkness and blood. The variants are killing each other, anyway, Chris. You would be doing them a favor. You would make their pain cease. You wouldn't do this if there was another way, Chris, but their isn't. It looks like things won't be safe until every single patient is dead. Nobody must be left standing. It may be extreme, but the ends will justify the means.

Make it quick for them, they deserve to die as quickly as possible. There's no need to prolong their suffering. End it and move on. Otherwise, the guilt will build up. It will consume you, just like what happened to that woman you killed. You didn't mean it, Chris. You just had a flashback. But crimes have punishments. You were serving yours. Perhaps this is a way to redeem yourself. Yes, this is an atonement for your sins.

The chains on your legs rattle loudly with every step you take, Chris. The sound is infuriating on its own. It reminds you of the truth: you are a prisoner. One moment, just one moment, was all it took to fuck up your life. Your mutilated flesh makes you look like a monster to most. Not that you should care. Ever since you achieved your truer vision, society's thoughts on you don't affect your attitude. Your either a hero or a villain by your actions, not your appearance. You'll show them you fight for greater good as soon as you return order to this building.

You hear a whisper, Chris. That's the Walrider, stalking the nearby area, looking for a victim to satisfy its bloodlust. Your not like it, Chris. You're the good guy. Without you, the world would burn at the hands of this menace. Better that only these lunatics die than the whole world.

Your history in Afghanistan saved you from a similar fate, Chris. You were raised to be emotionally detached. You were a man who knew no fear, no terror. Not even the Walrider scares you, now. It's all thanks to a sense of duty.

Footsteps, untraceable, patter down a nearby hall. They stop, and the Walrider signals it's presence. You can tell from the person's screams of terror that they are about to be ripped apart. Luckily, whoever that was did not pass the Walrider's test. But that doesn't mean everyone in this asylum won't.

Jimmy and Father Martin haven't gotten too far. You know what to do. Sprinting down the hallway, you catch up to them, the priest's hand comfortably consoling the poor patient. He looks up and flashes his trademark smile.

"Ah, you again! Changed your mind?"

You don't answer as your hand reaches around James's neck. You effortlessly lift his body in the air. The poor kid looks terrified. You don't want to do it. You look away as you apply enough force to pull his head off his shoulders. You can hear both his cries of anguish and Father Martin's screams. When the deed is done, you open your eyes and turn back. James's headless corpse lies on the floor. His head is still in your hands, his empty eyes staring into your milky white ones, Chris. You thought it would be different, but it felt very much the same as killing a Taliban operative. Father Martin dashed away and is now locked behind a cell. You are blocked off from him. His eyes now burn with hurt and betrayal. You don't care, Chris. This is exactly the reaction you thought you would get.

"I should have known! You're no better than many others I've seen!" His gaze becomes saddened and sympathetic. "I shall pray for your forgiveness, Walker. Please do not become like Trager."

You inform him otherwise. "Your god is a monster, little pig! I'm doing the world a favor!"

"Your eyes are blinded by your thoughts. Jimmy is in a better place," he turns to leave, but gives you one last look. "If you keep up what your doing, Walker, you may find yourself in a worse place than this."

Insolent fool, worshipping a invention. You'll show him. You'll show them all, Chris, that the Walrider can be contained. You see a group of patients running for their lives, and begin to pursue them.

Let the mission commence.


End file.
